Sexy Naughty Bitchy Rogue
by I'mYourChemicalRomance
Summary: A much more confident and sexy Rogue enters the mansion and shamelessly flirts ending up with three very good looking and very jealous men all fighting for her attention. And in the end she has to choose one. Some Ryro and Robby mainly Rogan


Summary: A much more confident and sexy Rogue enters the mansion and shamelessly flirts ending up with three very good looking and very jealous men all fighting for her attention. And in the end she has to choose one.

Rated: M because of naughty thoughts and swearing and all that stuff~~~

Disclaimers: I DO NOT own the X-men I wish I did. And actually I based this one-shot off of an awesome video I saw on YouTube. If you wanna see it go to my profile or go to YouTube and type in "Sexy Naughty Bitchy Rogue" it'll be the first one. NOT the cartoon one. 3 The video is by, YourSGirl.

Pairings: RoguexBobby, RoguexPyro, and RoguexLogan. Dun like it then too bad :D

Song: Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young

Sexy Naughty Bitchy Rogue

_One-Shot_

_--_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and  
When it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that  
I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me

Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality  
I'm a 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home and being innocent

I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty  
Unlike all my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my Skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls...bitchy  
Can't change how I am  
Sexy naughty bitch me

--

"Hold on professor we have a new student."

Logan sighed looking up at Dr. Grey, "Really now? Well you could have introduced them before the class began." He muttered irritably glaring over at the red head.

Rolling her eyes she sighed right back mocking him, "Well excuse me for giving her a tour. Come on in Rogue."

Rogue walked in smiling lightly. Instantly Logan dragged his gaze over her unable to help it. Her shirt barely over her mid drift, that belly tattoo. She practically screamed at him to fuck her. "Hello." She greeted her eyes meeting his.

Clearing his throat Logan spoke returning his eyes to her face, "Just sit down and next time Dr. Grey wait till after class to interrupt me." He growled. Choosing to ignore him the woman walked out leaving Logan to go back to teaching his class.

"Hi."

Looking over Rogue dragged her eyes away from the teacher to focus on a very cute blonde boy, "Names Bobby." He reached over and placed his hand on her desk, locking eyes with her as he smiled before pulling back.

"Rogue." She greeted reaching down and picking up the ice rose. " Nice to meet you Bobby. _Love _the power." She mused softly a smile tracing over her perfectly full lips. He grinned, damn was she gorgeous. Perfect body and that smile he felt instant attraction to her. "Bobby?"

"Hm?"

"You're staring." His eyes locked with her's again and he noticed no trace of a blush on her face just that smile, soft yet sexy.

"Sorry can't exactly help it." He mused.

"Thank you sugah."

"Alright class is over. Rogue I'd like you to stay so I can go over everything we've already been through so you have an idea on what you missed or might not know." The teacher called from the front making Rogue look back up again. Now he… he was hot. It made her blood boil just looking at him. She nodded and all the kids stood to leave, Bobby hesitating the most before walking out.

"It probably won't be that hard for me… What's written on the board I already know so… I'm probably ahead." She mused standing and walking over to his desk leaning over it as she looked at the board. Logan watched her like a predator scoping out his next meal. The way she leaned over his desk made her butt jut out perfectly and gave him the urge to smack it and some how… Some how he knew she'd love it.

"You should come in for tutorials anyway just incase." He muttered watching as she turned around to look at him.

"Whatever you say sir." She sighed before glancing out the door a hand placed on her hip, "May I go now?"

"Sure, just one more thing." Rogue was surprised when she was forcefully pushed against his desk, the corner digging into her lower back, right above her ass. And even more surprised when he pushed his lips on her. Smirking she stopped herself from kissing back and instead pulled back shaking her head.

"Sorry teach but… I don't do teacher/student relationships." With that she got away before sauntering out the door bravely swinging her hips. Absently she heard a low growl behind her and she smirked. She had a strange feeling she would be getting a lot of after class tutorials from him.

--

A few days later Rogue sat silently in the study studying with Bobby. He was a sweetheart but almost too sweet for her. Of course that teacher Professor Logan hadn't done anything more that kiss either. Maybe he was all talk? Well… she did have her first tutorial with him today so… maybe?

"Rogue can I tell you something?"

Smiling sweetly Rogue nodded to Bobby looking over at him. Behind him she absently noticed Kitty glare at her from her table. Hah Rogue had heard the rumors. That she and Bobby had almost been an item and then… well then the Rogue stalked into the mansion and ruined everything. Not that she was worried. She was the type of girl that other girls didn't like.

"You know… I really like you." He mused leaning in and Rogue grinned lowering her voice.

"Oh really? I didn't notice…" Was he really going to take initiative and kiss her?

"Well I do… a lot. What about you?" he murmured his lips almost touching hers.

"I think I need a kiss to decide." She whispered and he granted her that pressing his lips against hers. Rogue was quite surprised by the sudden passion she felt but didn't stop him as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back practically dragging herself over the chair to kiss him.

"_AHEM."_

Frowning Rogue pulled back Bobby blushing wildly as he realized people were in the room. Smiling sweetly Rogue looked at Kitty, "Sorry Kitty did our exchange bother you?" her voice was sweet but any girl could hear the underlying bitchy tone.

"No but I couldn't really hear myself think over the sound of you two swapping spit."

"Oh well I apologize. I have to get to tutorials anyway. See ya' Bobby." She whispered kissing the male again before leaving the room, leaving Kitty Pride to seethe quietly.

--

"You're late, an hour late to be precise." Professor Logan commented as she entered his eyes on her.

"Sorry got… distracted." Rogue apologized obviously not caring.

"I don't care if someone was attacking you. No one is ever late to my classes." Rogue heard a snort and looked off seeing a boy sitting in the back an amused sexy smirk playing across his features. "Got something to say, _Pyro?"_

"Oh of course not sir. Just sittin' here serving my punishment," This Pyro sighed leaning back in his chair, lifting his feet up onto the desk comfortably. Rogue smiled, she liked him already. Nothing better then a rebel.

"Alright Rogue here I want you to do this. If it's to hard come to me for help."

Nodding Rogue took the book and paper as instructed before walking over to her desk and sitting down. Looking at the book Rogue realized it was Shakespeare. Amused she looked up at Professor Logan to see him diligently grading papers. He never struck her as the Shakespeare type but hey maybe he was that type of tough guy with a sweet side. "Um sir I don't understand this part in the book…" Rogue lied standing.

"Say it out loud then and I'll see if I can help."

She obeyed and started speaking her eyes glancing over to notice Pyro watching her, his gaze moving over her hips before back up to her face. Rogue frowned stopping in her speaking as Logan interrupted, "You may go now Pyro your hours are up." Nodding the younger male grudgingly nodded and walked out giving Rogue a quick wink as he did.

"So do you know what it means?" Rogue asked casually drawing her attention back to Professor Logan.

"You are becoming quite a sight Rogue." He mused ignoring her question as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh really? How so?"

"Apparently I'm not the only one… attracted to you." He said a smirking playing on his features at her surprised face. Well she wasn't surprised he was attracted to her, that had been quite obvious when he kissed her. No she was surprised he just came right out and said it.

"Well that's not my fault is it _sir?" _

"When you're a tease it is."

She faked a gasp, "A tease? How rude sir I am no tease."

"Cut the shit will ya'?" Her teacher stood and stalked over to her easily pinning her to her own desk. Well he sure did like pinning her, she noticed. Probably a dominant male macho thing. "Meet me down stairs in the garage at twelve tonight if you wanna' know what's it like to be with a real man sweetheart." He spoke huskily in her ear before pulling back and stalking back to his desk and sitting down, as if nothing happened.

"You may go."

"Sir-"

"I said you better go. Wouldn't want your little boyfriend Bobby to have a heart attack." He smiled smugly.

"Please sir… I could never have a boyfriend."

"Oh really why not?"

She grins and walks to the door opening it, "Simple sir, I'm clearly just a rebel to the idea of monogamy."

--

She laid there that night staring up at her ceiling debating whether or not to go with him. It was dangerous, he was much older and… did she mention dangerous? But if she didn't… she knew she'd regret it forever. Throwing off the covers she stood heading down the stairs still in her nightgown. It was the middle of the night where ever he was taking her she could be in her nightgown, right? Shrugging it off she snuck into the darkened garage looking around for any sign of her teacher

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd chicken out."

Rogue spun around to see her teacher leaning casually against Professor Summer's car a smirk playing across his handsome rough features. She shook her head, "I never chicken out of anything."

"Good. Gonna wear that?" he mused.

"Do you care?"

"Not really let's go."

He didn't open the car door for her but instead slid into the drivers seat waiting for her to get in, "Um how do you plan on leaving? I doubt Professor Summer's gave you the keys to his car." She mused raising her eyebrows.

"Like this sweetheart." Then one long silver claw slid from his knuckles before he jammed it into the ignition turning it and sure enough Rogue heard a soft rumble as the car came to life. Then they were speeding down the road. Rogue bit her lip leaning back into the seat.

"So you gonna tell me where we're goin' sugah? Or do I have to guess?"

"A club." Obviously he wasn't a fan of guessing games.

"Oh really?"

"Mhm."

"Cool."

Not long later he parked the car outside a club, the neon lights flashing through the windows in time with the beat of the music. Grinning Rogue didn't hesitate to get out. She loved clubs and she planned on showing him why. Flirting them into the club, Rogue strolled past the bouncer, Logan right behind. Not at all surprising him she was a vixen on the floor.

He watched her as she danced and drank, drinking like a man but dancing like a seductress trying to lure him in. And she did. He walked up behind her and she grinned leaning back and dancing against him. Reaching down she grabbing both of his hands, placing them on her hips and she swayed them moving to the rhythm. Logan growled and turned her around. She smirked pleasantly lifting her lips to his ear, "Am I getting you hot, teach?" Growling he captured her lips making he groan.

Pulling away he snatched her hand, "Come on." She obeyed and followed him out of the beating music of the club. They had only been there for about two hours. He pulled her into the car and Rogue went to speak but stopped noticing that he was trying to control himself and well…

She didn't want him too, she realized looking at him. The look he gave her made her swallow. Even as confident as she was that look… god it made her hot.

"So what's your power kid?" Ugh trying at conversation?

"I suck out someone's life by touch… but I have control on it." She mused softly. It was obvious he didn't care and neither did she.

"Any other special talents?"

She grins and lifts her body in the seat before pulling up her gown so her undies and stomach were showing but that's it. Then her belly started moving much like waves or someone doing the worm. "Like this?" she asked softly her eyes locking with his darkened ones.

"No but nice trick." Then he grabbed her face pulling her close pressing his lips against her roughly. Rogue moaned against his lips kissing back, letting him invade her mouth with his tongue as she kissed back, her hands moved to thread themselves in his hair. He released a growl and kissed her deeper pulling her over into the drivers seat with him so she was straddling his hips. Grinning she grabbed his hands leading them down to her hips as she pulled back to watch him dip his fingers under the waist band of her panties.

"Rogue." His voice was very thick with lust and she loved it.

"Marie, call me Marie."

"Logan." Then their were kissing again one of his hands moving to cup her breast through the thin layer of fabric that was her nightgown squeezing and making her release a surprised gasp of pleasure. God this was wonderful, just like she imagined it would be. Growling he pulled the nightgown up and over Rogue's head freeing her swelled breasts. "Fuck." It comes out in a hiss before he latches onto her right nipple biting and sucking.

"L-Logan god- Fuck- Don't stop." She lets out another moan when his right hands find the other breast pulling at the erect nipple. "Mmfh, Logan… ah..AH" her eyes open as she suddenly feeling fingers slip beneath her underwear to probe her. Oh lord. Moaning she rubbed against his hand in wanton pleasure shamelessly grinding against him.

He loved it so much.

As did she.

"Marie I want you now, understand?" It comes out in a hiss as he unzips his pants and she nods. He had just planned on teasing her, flirting with her and maybe making out with her, he had no idea that he wasn't going to be able to stop. Not that either of them were complaining. Sliding her underwear far enough down her thighs he slams all of himself inside of her, grunting at how tight she was.

"Oh Logan… yes don't stop. Please." She rocked against him as he thrusted lifting his hips to slam into her their bodies releasing sloppy sick slapping sounds as he slammed into her. While his hands played with her breasts he captured her lips with his, his tongue meshing with her's as they muffled each other's moans. Then she pulled back just in time letting out a scream as she came her walls tightening around him. He hissed and released himself inside of her unable to hold back.

Feeling her go limp Logan carefully lifted her head smirking when a lazy smile plays across her face, "You alright?" he murmured watching her closely for any sign of regret.

"Dandy. I love to end my nights a bit nasty Logan."

--

"Rogue I don't understand what's wrong with you-" Bobby whines stepping out of the elevator with Rogue following behind her. "Lately you've been acting so weird. We're dating for god sakes. I am your boyfriend you can tell me."

"No I can't Bobby." Rogue hisses sending him a glare. "Just leave me alone okay? Please." He sighs and nods his shoulders drooping in despair before walking away. Angry and confused Rogue lets out a groan and leaned against the wall.

Bobby.

Logan.

What was wrong with her? It have been five days since she had slept with Logan and for some damn reason three days ago she had agreed to date Bobby even though she was torn between him and Logan. This really didn't make any sense.

"What's wrong? Tired of all the guys chasing you?"

Frowning Rogue turns around to see Kitty glaring daggers at her, "Kitt-"

"Save it Rogue. You think we don't know what you're doing with Professor Logan during tutorials? You're a disgusting slut."

Now that was uncalled for. She wasn't. She was just… confused. Before Rogue could defend herself however Kitty threw the coke she was holding on Rogue soaking her top. Blushing furiously Rogue glared, "Listen you little bi-"

"No need to get jealous and throw coke on Rogue's clothes Kitty. Isn't that a bit juvenile?"

Rogue turned to see an amused Pyro walked up, flicking his lighter open and close casually. "Like you should talk John." Kitty sneered.

"The name is Pyro."

"Whatever fire freak." Glaring she flipped her hair before stalking up.

"You a-"

"I don't need you to stand up for me." Rogue hisses, "I could have taken her with ease."

He chuckles giving her a smirk, "And I don't doubt that actually. But Professor X has a low tolerance for rule breaking."

She raised an eyebrow, "You don't strike me as the type to follow the rules."

"Hah good point. Don't you think you should change your shirt?" Not that he was complaining, it gave him a great view actually. Following his gaze she rolled her eyes.

"What you offering yours?"

"Hell no." He snorts.

She laughs, "Figured as much." She mused before heading back to the elevator to go to her room. She couldn't walk around with a sticky shirt on all day… That would just be stupid.

"Where are you going?"

"My room? Duh. Like you said I should change my shirt."

"And let everyone see your soaked sticky tits, ya' sure?"

If she was anyone else she would have blushed furiously at his comment instead she shrugged. He was kind of right actually. Then she'd be even more of a "slut.".

"Come on, my room is right down here you can use one of my old shirts."

"Thought you weren't offerin'?"

"Not off my back… but from my drawer no problem." He shrugged and casually started towards his room Rogue walking behind him. Walking into his room Rogue was slightly amused to see burn holes all around the room. If it hadn't been before it was obvious now that he could control fire. "Here." He handed her a shirt but when he just stood there she raised her eyebrows.

"Turn around hun." She mused twirling her finger in the air. Smirking he nods and obeys turning his body around. Rogue pulled the shirt up and over her head, taking off her bra as well, since it was just as soaked as her shirt. Feeling eyes on her Rogue turned covering her breasts as she noticed Pyro watching her carefully. Upon being caught he just smirked.

"Oops."

"Pervert."

"You love it." He stepped forward leaning into her. Grinning Rogue lifted her head watching him closely.

"Aren't you cocky."

"Can you blame me? I got a girl to come into my room and get half naked."

"True."

He moved in to kiss her but Rogue held up one hand placing a finger over his lips, "Sorry hun but I don't think so. You gotta get my fire burning more then that."

"I could more then that Popsicle you're dating." She wasn't sure about that but at the same time it made her wonder.

"I guess you're just gonna have to wait then huh?" Removing her finger Rogue placed a small kiss on his lips before pulling back pulling his shirt over her head before walking towards his door and leaving, not daring to look back.

Hm.

Danger,

Rebellion,

Or,

Loyalty?

Three completely different people and she found herself extremely attracted to all three of them. Fuck.

--

"Why are you being a dick?"

"Yeah why are you being a dick?"

"Cause…" Pyro snickers, "I can?"

"I just want a light."

"Well…" Pyro sighs flicking open his lighter and watching the flame dance there for a second before taking in a breath and shutting it closed, "Nope can't help you sorry."

"John knock it off." Bobby sighs hiding his obvious amusement.

"What I can't help it if your girl likes it."

"Doubt it."

Rogue frowns noticing the douche bag who wanted the light giving her a smirk, looking her up and down. Ew. Lifting her lip in disgust she rolled her eyes looking back at Pyro and Bobby. She knew he was showing off for her and hell she loved it. It was quite amusing watching him mess with the idiotic humans.

Suddenly they snatch the lighter making Pyro curse as he jumps up the other douche bag blocking him instantly. "Pyro…" Rogue warns softly watching his eyes lock onto the cigarette. Giving her a side long smirk Pyro looked back at the male just as he took a drag. Pyro winked and fire engulfed the cigarette and the douche bag's sleeve making him fall onto his ass in surprise. Instantly Pyro starts laughing.

"Dammit Pyro." Bobby sighs putting out the boy quickly. Oh great…. Now they had to run. Rogue couldn't help but laugh however as she ran out with the other two boys. This was quite amusing.

--

"What do you think you three were doing?" Storm chastised pacing back and forth. Pyro rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, setting his legs on the table in front of him. Bobby sat against the couch his arms crossed, pissed at Pyro and blaming him for them being in trouble. Rogue however just sat there apparently the only one noticing Logan's angry gaze on her.

"He got what he deserves. Fucking human…"

"I do not appreciate the language John." Jean interrupts walking in. Suddenly as if being control Pyro's legs lift off the table and back on the ground. It was obvious Jean did that. "The professor and I eye had to spend all of yesterday erasing tapes and minds of what transpired. Did you really have to light the boy on fire?"

"He took my lighter."

"Looks more like you were showing off." Logan grunts finally. Pyro glares at him angrily but otherwise doesn't argue. He was right and they both knew it, and for who too.

"Well I'm sorry but all three of you are grounded to the mansion for a whole month."

"That's not fair! We didn't do anything! John was the one that burnt the guy Rogue was just sitting there and I extinguished the fire!" Bobby whines standing to his feet.

"I don't care you two were still there." Storm sighs shaking her head.

"This is bullshit…" Rogue mutters meeting three shocked stares. The ones who weren't surprised at her curse? Logan and John of course. Rolling her eyes she stood looking to Storm and Jean. "Anything else?"

"Yes detention every Tuesday and Thursday, separately."

"Rogue can serve hers with me. I can use help grading papers." Logan said standing.

"Then I'll help you." Bobby spoke up standing as well. Rogue's eyes widened a degree as she noticed him and Logan have a staring contest.

"I agree with Bobby. Rogue can help me and John can report to Scott." Jean muses glancing at both men before letting her eyes settle on Rogue. Mentally the brunette cursed, figures you could never keep something from a telepath.

"Fine." Shrugging Rogue stormed out of the room Bobby following close behind.

--

"Thought I was gonna help grade papers?" Bobby comments that Tuesday as he walked into the room. Obviously there were no papers waiting. Just as he thought. Logan hadn't planned on getting Rogue's help on grading papers. The perverted liar.

"Just sit down and shut up."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

Logan frowns looking up at the teenager raising one of his eyebrows, "Not that I think you aren't but… what are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind. You're taking advantage of innocent Rogue like that. Who knows what perverted things you've made her do to gets A's. I've seen the hickies." Bobby hissed glaring venom at the older man.

Logan let's out a dark of laughter, "You are stupid and she has you fooled if you're thinking Rogue is innocent bub. She's anything but." After all he had sex with her and… those hickies Bobby talked about weren't from him he made sure he didn't leave any visible hickies on her. So it had to be Pyro.

"Don't say that you bastard. You don't know her!" Bobby snapped his angry tone obviously just amusing the more dangerous of the two.

"Oh I do kid, better then you." He hissed. "And she's not innocent." He growled again. Pushing up from his desk Bobby stupidly ran for him and Logan flipped him, pinning him against the desk. Bobby swallowed feeling claws slide out against his neck. "Don't you dare run at me again unless you're looking to die got it, bub?" Bobby nods quickly swallowing hard.

Growling Logan releases him, "Get out of here." He muttered. Not hesitating Bobby practically runs out leaving Logan to his thoughts. He just got angry and possessive over some kid. Letting out a frustrated growl he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't get jealous, women ran after him. If anyone led the other on it was him like he did with Grey. Annoyed he stood. He had enough of this Rogue was gonna choose, now.

Storming out he started to her room only to be stopped by Scott, "What do you want Scooter?" Logan growled irritably. He didn't need to deal with this guy right now.

Ignoring the name Scott frowned, "Xavier found a very violent mutant in New York causing some mayhem. He wants us to check it out."

"Fine. When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

Alright but first he was going to have a chat with Marie.

--

Rogue sighed taking a long swallow of her soda. She was finally alone. Bobby and Pyro were off doing something and Logan was teaching or something. Now she could think. Think about how she liked three different men and found herself leading them all on. Shaking her head she leaned against the counter closing her eyes. She liked them all. Logan, John, Bobby. They all meant so much to her and hell… she just couldn't choose.

"Rogue!" Looking up she noticed Jubilee run in her face filled with mixed excitement and terror. "You're two boyfriends are fighting chica!" Rogue eyes widened. Who was she talking about? Quickly she dashed passed Jubilee heading towards the commotion coming from outside. Pushing pass the crowd she noticed Bobby completely in his ice form and Pyro who was engulfing them both in flames. Oh god.

"Stop!" Rogue shouted running over to both of them. Quickly she pushed them apart wondering if she'd have to use her power or not. Luckily for them they calmed down and pulled back glaring at each other.

"Is it true?" Bobby snapped looking at her.

"W-what?"

"Him! You've been with him too?"

"No Bobby-I- It isn't like that."

"Really then what is it like Rogue?"

"I-I can't… not here please." God what happened to confident Rogue huh? Shaking her head Rogue took a step back before running back through the crowd and up stairs. Bobby sighed doing some sort of face palm before looking at Pyro who had a frown on his face.

--

"L-Logan!" Rogue froze in her doorway seeing him sitting there on her bed obviously waiting for her. Swallowing she stepped forward noticing the dark look on his face. Great he was angry too. Fuck.

"I'm leaving Marie."

"Huh?"

"For only a few days some mission." He stood and stalked over to her once again pinning her. "When I come back I want an answer and don't ask me to what. You aren't stupid you know what." He hissed glaring down at her. Swallowing the brunette nodded looking up at him.

"And if it's not you?"

"Then I'll… deal with it. I just want the charades to end. Got it?"

"So I have about three to four days."

"More or less."

"Alright."

Then he was gone leaving her there her heart beating quickly as she sighed. However she didn't cry or freak out. No she wasn't that type. She was a big girl and just because she had to make some stupid decision didn't mean she was going to break down. She was Rogue. Shaking her head she walked over to her bed and laid down rolling onto her belly and stuffing her face into her pillow thinking about all three of them.

Logan the dangerous unreliable teacher. Not only would there relationship be forbidden and secret she knew along with it would be a lot of drama and not to mention probably a lot of tears.

Then John the obvious rebel. Who she was unsure really liked her or just wanted in her pants. If she settled for him they might not even last that long…

And Bobby, loyal and very reliable but he saw her as the girl next door and not for who she really was. Not to mention he treated her like she was fragile. If they stayed together she'd never be completely satisfied…

Rogue sighed. This was gonna be hard.

"Hey chica?"

Looking up Rogue frowned to see Jubilee at the entrance to her room, "Yeah?"

"Tonight I'm going to the clubs wanna come?"

A grin spread across Rogue's face, "Hell yeah."

--

Logan sighed dropping his duffel bag onto the floor. He needed a hot shower and sleep. A lot of sleep. That mutant had been more trouble then either he or Scott had expected. Not bothering with the bag he started to walk forward only to be stopped by a voice, "Logan." Looking up he noticed Rogue walking to him a soft smile on her face. Then she hugged him, wrapped her arms around him lightly before pulling back.

"Miss me?"

"Ah… not really." She mused. He smirked before their eyes met and he knew. She had made her decision.

Bobby sighed in the study looking forward absently. Shaking his head he stood. He should have known. He didn't blame Rogue though, she had to follow her heart.

Pyro watched Rogue welcome Wolverine back, flicking his lighter open and close over and over. Yeah he lost… but it didn't matter. He'd get over her. She was sexy naughty and bitchy which equaled way too much drama then he wanted. Frowning once more he flipped his lighter shut the click seeming to echo through the halls.

**The End**

--

I hope you guys liked it. Just in case you didn't read it before go up and read my Disclaimer please. I based this off of a video I saw on YouTube :] It's long huh to be based off a short little video? xDD

Tell me what you think please! 3


End file.
